


Surrender

by GuiltyRed



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Demonkink, M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Battlefield sex, youkai-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Surrender  
> Rating: NC17  
> Warnings: explicit m/m  
> Word count: 1296  
> Summary: Battlefield sex, youkai-style.  
> Prompt: Demonkink - "....are you feeling all right?"

In the moment I paused to catch my breath, I noticed three things: the sun was setting; there wasn’t anyone left to fight; and Hakkai wasn’t Hakkai anymore.

The youkai Gonou stood panting, a stolen sword limp in his hand. Sweat glistened on bare skin, clinging to vine patterns like dewdrops.

Damn. I’d never had to bring _him_ back before. Chills ran down my spine as memories of Goku transformed warned me that this would probably be ugly. “Hey, Hakkai?” I used his new name, the name of my lover, in the hope that he could still hear me. “Are you feeling all right?”

Green eyes blinked slowly, as if just now noticing that he and I were the last ones standing.

Goku and the monk should be well away from here, holed up in town until the swarm of mayhem ended. At the moment it looked like that was the case: nothing moved for as far as I could see.

Nothing except Cho Gonou.

I clenched my teeth on a prayer that he could tell friend from foe.

Strong fingers gripped my shoulder, holding me still as those piercing eyes studied my soul. The sword lifted, aimed for my belly.

My voice didn’t sound right as I shouted, “It’s me, Hakkai! Snap out of it! Do you think you’re a god damned monkey or something?”

The sword paused, then flew aside to land among the dead. Raspy laughter echoed over the battlefield. “Monkey? No, there’s only one of those, I’m afraid.”

The form hadn’t changed: pointy ears and claws, leaves and vines, sweat. “…Hakkai?”

A sharp nail touched my belly where the sword had been aimed, then trailed upward. “It’s…strange, Gojyo. I’m still me…and yet…”

I dared a sigh of relief and reached for my smokes. “Damn, Hakkai, you had me going.”

Coiled strength hit my hand, sent the pack flying. “Those things will kill you.”

“Fuck, Hakkai! I needed that, dammit!” I’d planned to yell some more, but something in his eyes shut me up right there, something dark and swirling and…hungry.

He grabbed what was left of my shirt and pulled. Fabric worn thin tore away with a soft purring sound, fell open across my chest.

Hakkai ran his fingers through the sweat and blood on my skin. Slowly, delicately, he then lifted his hand to his lips, his eyes never leaving mine. “You’re staring, Gojyo. Are _you_ feeling all right?”

“Uh, yeah,” I murmured. My head spun, reason warring with lust and quickly losing. Sure, we were in the middle of a bloody battlefield, and sure, there could be more enemies turning up any minute. Didn’t change the fact that Hakkai in demon form had just tasted me in as intimate a fashion as I’d ever been tasted.

Well, two could play that game. I caressed the pattern of vines that ran across the right side of his chest, up and over the shoulder and back down his arm, then licked my fingers clean. His sweat tasted oddly like licorice.

Hakkai growled low in his throat. His hands gripped my shoulders and urged me downward, something he didn’t usually do. Then again, he didn’t usually let me see his demon form in the first place.

When I knelt and reached for his belt, I noticed that his legs were trembling, shivering like a racehorse before the run. I grinned to myself, enjoying this sense of control as I unfastened his pants.

I stared for a moment, mesmerized by the answer to a question I’d never consciously asked. The vines _did_ go everywhere, curling up his thighs to knot tightly around his balls. A delicate runner wound its shoots around his prick; tiny leaves caught the flutter of his pulse. I swallowed, then licked my lips and looked up.

Hakkai’s youkai face was a mask of lust: eyes unfocused, lips slack. He’d never known joy in this form, only combat and sorrow.

Today, that would change. I would _make_ it change.

I closed my mouth around him, earning a shudder and a groan. His hands clenched in my hair. I let my tongue do the things that pleased Hakkai in his human form, pressing the underside in a slow stroke from base to tip and back again before gliding to the tip once more and lingering there.

Slow didn’t suit Hakkai in this form. When I lapped at the head, those strong hands pulled me closer and he began to thrust. I relaxed into it, working at his speed as best I could. I added my hand to the mix, stroking him with spit-slick friction and guiding him to my waiting tongue.

Hakkai groaned low in his chest; for a moment I thought he said my name. A few more thrusts and he howled as he came.

Chi energy blasted the surrounding terrain to dust, bodies and all.

I held on for dear life, swallowing what I could and letting the rest dribble down my chin. He tasted bitter like this, more bitter than usual. Somehow I wasn’t surprised.

When the chi-storm faded, I pulled Hakkai to the ground and kissed my way up to his neck. I wanted more from him, dammit. My hands busied themselves with my pants. “Hakkai, where’s your limiter?” I asked, knowing we’d need it before too much longer.

He fumbled at his pocket.

I intercepted his hand and palmed the delicate ear cuffs. “I’ll put these on for you, when we’re done.”

His eyes seemed almost human as he blinked at me in confusion. “Gojyo? What are you –?”

I kissed him on the mouth, raised his legs, and entered him.

Sharp claws raked my back, shredding what was left of my shirt and vest. His legs wrapped around my hips, pulling me in harder – holding me still for his teeth to find their mark. Fangs sank into my shoulder, the snarl muffled by my flesh.

“Gah!” I pried his mouth off me, then put all my weight into pinning his shoulders down. The pain hadn’t cooled my intention in the slightest: I thrust into him, my mind wondering idly if the vines decorated even the skin inside.

Hakkai writhed beneath me, not the struggle of combat but of surrender nonetheless. Deprived of a living target, his claws dug into the scorched earth.

My dizzy brain thought it saw vines wriggling off his arms, sinking roots into the dirt there.

“Hakkai,” I gasped, needing to look into his eyes. “I’m not afraid of you, not even like this. I love you, Hakkai.”

Emerald eyes opened, looked up into mine. “You should be afraid, Gojyo. I love you too, and that is why you should be afraid.”

I covered his mouth with mine and spilled my seed into his now-willing body. He clenched around me, then fell to trembling.

Lifting off of him, I reached to replace his limiter.

Hakkai stopped me. Leaf-covered fingers twined with mine, brought my hand to his lips for a bloodied yet tender kiss. “You’re a damn fool, Gojyo. If I hurt you, it would destroy me. But you just can’t stay away, can you?”

A crooked smile quirked my lip, made me wish Hakkai hadn’t recently wasted my cigarettes. I wanted to say something Sanzo-ish about never loving someone so much I couldn’t live without them, but it felt like a lie. Something in my heart said I’d been waiting for this man for more than one lifetime, and if I lost him now I’d wait again for as long as it might take. What the hell should I say to him, then?

“Nope. Can’t stay away. And you know what?” I gently freed my hand and placed the clips on his ear. “Try as you might, you _still_ can’t make me.”


End file.
